1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for determining compatibility of a sheet feeder, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute a process for determining compatibility of a sheet feeder.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as multifunction machines are known to which an optional sheet feeder (sheet feed tray), in addition to a standard one, can be attached.
In an image forming apparatus to which an optional sheet feeder can be attached, there is a probability that an optional sheet feeder can be connected to the apparatus main body in a physical sense because the image forming apparatus has compatibility with the optional sheet feeder but its unstable connection state causes an erroneous operation. To check compatibility of an optional sheet feeder connected to the apparatus main body, it is necessary to determine as to whether or not the connected optional sheet feeder is one for another type of apparatus main body.